Marriageless
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Will Soubi be able to tell Ritsuka the question after like twelve years of dating? What will happen? complete
1. Apartmentless

Loveless: Apartmentless

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Loveless!

notes: My new story! Here it is..

Ritsuka was now twenty-four years old as he still got Soubi as a lover. It's been twelve years since Soubi had came into his life. Soubi hadn't mentioned about marriage to him since they've gotten much deeper into there relationship about five years ago when he was in high school. Now the years had come and Soubi was still painting more beautiful art as he will become an artist one day.

Ritsuka groaned as he was in his room staring at the blank computer in front of him, he just turned off the computer as he heard a tapping on his window. He looked and saw that it was Soubi as usual, he smiled as he stood up and went over to go and opened it. "I missed you today," Soubi said as the two hugged each other, Ritsuka giggled.

"It's been four hourssince we've seen each other!" He said as Soubi nodded, he took off his shoes as he went and sat on Ritsuka's bed. "When are you going to move out?" Soubi asked as he looked at him, "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it and my mother hadn't said anything to me about it also," he said as Soubi nodded.

"Hey Soubi?" Ritsuka asked as Soubi looked at him, "what do you think of marriage?" He asked as Soubi blinked in surprised. "Marriage?" He asked as Ritsuka nodded, "we've been dating for like twelve years about. That's like a whole record for a couple who's not married," Ritsuka said with a small smile.

"It's still early for you to think about marriage," Soubi said slowly, "what? Yuiko and Yayoi gotten married like two years ago! Remember?" Ritsuka said as Soubi nodded remembering. "Soubi, why are you avoiding the question?" Ritsuka asked as Soubi sighed, "so Ritsuka, what about your apartment?"

Ritsuka growled, "I'm sorry love. It's just that you have to think about marriage before you do it," Soubi explained as Ritsuka sighed. "Since you won't answer me about it and all..." he murmured as Soubi smiled, "I had no idea why I hadn't thought about moving into a new apartment. I guess I was too afraid of telling mother," Ritsuka said slowly.

"Ritsuka, you do know that I'll do anything to protect you from your mother?" Soubi said as Ritsuka nodded, "why don't you go and pack your clothes tonight and tell your mother that your moving out tomorrow? If she hurts you, you can come by my place and we can find you a suitable place until then," Soubi offered.

Ritsuka blushed at the thought of him staying there for days. Even though he did stay at Soubi's place at least a night or so, it would be uneasy for him thinking about Soubi in images he wants and doesn't want in his mind. "What about my computer? I do need that yea know," Ritsuka said quietly, Soubi smiled.

"Had you forgotten that I also have one in my apartment? Ritsuka, you don't have to worry about anything. I'll pay for us," he said as Ritsuka shook his head, "I don't want to be a burden. I'll go and work also and pay for my own stuff," he said as Soubi looked at him. "Then you consider my offer of staying in my place?"

Ritsuka nodded, "good. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow afternoon. You know where my place is, right?" Soubi asked as Ritsuka rolled his eyes and Soubi smiled. He went towards Ritsuka as he kissed his forehead, "be careful," he said quietly as he left Ritsuka's room out the window where he had entered.

Ritsuka groaned as he went towards the drawer, he knew someday that he might run away from his mother. He always keeps a suitcase in his closet just in case, but never took the chance. This was the chance he had been waiting for, to get away from his mother and live a peaceful life with Soubi like Yayoi and Yuiko is now living.

He began to take out clothes and folding them as he thought about how his mother act if he were to leave. Just then his phone rang as he jumped, he was so startled that he wasn't thinking about other things except leaving. He sighed as he picked it up, "hello?" He asked as the person from the other line squealed loudly and Ritsuka covered his ears.

"Yuiko! What's that all about?" Ritsuka scolded as Yuiko laughed, "guess what?" She asked excitedly as Ritsuka blinked. "What?" He asked, "me and Yayoi are coming back to Tokyo in like three days!" She said happily as Ritsuka gasped. "What about your life in Kyoto?" He asked, "my job got transferred in Tokyo. Isn't that great?"

"I have more news also Yuiko. I'll be staying at Soubi's place until I'll find an apartment," Ritsuka replied as Yuiko gasped. "Tell me more!" She cried as Ritsuka shook his head smiling, "I'm not sure if it's really going to be that way. I haven't spoken to my mother yet about it," Ritsuka explained as Yuiko frowned in the other side.

"All right. Tell me in three days," Yuiko said as Ritsuka promised he would, the two hunged up as Ritsuka smiled knowingly that his beloved friends were coming back to Tokyo after almost a year.

tbc...

Ritsuka: good huh?

Soubi: We'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yayoi: review and update!


	2. Hurtless

Chapter 2-Hurtless

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Loveless

notes: none for now. Here it is...

Ritsuka sighed as he looked at the time, he knew that he had to be at Soubi's place in like a few hours. He was waiting for him there, he hadn't told his mother about moving out the other night since he was too scared how his mother was going to react. Somehow, he just had to do it no matter what.

He stood up and walked down the stairs gulping as he saw his mother in the kitchen, cooking lunch for him. "Mother?" Ritsuka asked quietly as his mother stopped what she was doing, "you won't like what I'm going to go and say mother. But I've decided to move out of the house and I found an apartment to stay. I'm going there right now," Ritsuka said slowly as he waited for his mother to respond.

His mother turned around as Ritsuka was trembling already as he saw the look on his mother's face, "come here Ritsuka," his mother said sternly as Ritsuka obeyed knowing that his mother might hurt him at that moment. Suddenly, without preparation, his mother grabbed Ritsuka's arm firmly as she held it tight as she held a knife in her other hand.

Ritsuka was so frightened that he began to struggle out of his mother's grasp, "please, mother!" He begged but his mother didn't heard him as she began cutting Ritsuka's arm and his other arm with the knife little by little. Ritsuka began to sob as his mother had left at least ten cuts on him; five on his right and five on his left arm.

Both of his arms were now bleeding as Ritsuka went upstairs to his room, he couldn't stopped crying as he stared at the mirror to look at himself. He couldn't face Soubi now, after what his mother had done to him. He opened the drawer on his desk as he got bandages to put on the cuts so that nobody could see.

It was pointless to avoid it from Soubi, he just had to tell him what happened. He winced slightly as he put the bandage on one of the cuts, it hurt so badly as he didn't finished putting the bandages twenty minutes later. He layed down on his bed as he began reading his comic books, he wanted to wait for awhile for his mother to cool off so he could sneak out off his room with suitcase at hand.

But his eyes began to drift as he slept soundly on his bed with the comic book under his arms. The next thing he knew, he was being shaking by someone so gently as he opened his eyes as he yawned to see who it was. "Soubi!" Ritsuka cried surprised as Soubi smiled at him, "you didn't came so I decided to see what's up," he replied as Ritsuka checked the time and it read six o'clock.

"I slept six hours?" Ritsuka asked shocked as Soubi laughed, "you must been really tired from yesterday," he said as Ritsuka frowned. "Come Ritsuka, we should get out off here before your mother gets back home," he said quietly as Ritsuka looked at him, "she's not home?" He asked as Soubi shook his head.

"I saw her leave awhile ago and I didn't want to wake you but I know we have to get away from here as soon as we can," he said as he waited for Ritsuka to stand up. "Is something wrong?" Soubi asked worriedly as Ritsuka shook his head and stood up as he went towards the window, "don't you want your comic book before we go?" Soubi asked quietly.

"No. I already read that one a million times," Ritsuka replied as Soubi grabbed his arm. Ritsuka hissed as he pushed Soubi's hand out of his arm, "Ritsuka, are you hurt somewhere?" Soubi asked worriedly knowing that he didn't even squeezed Ritsuka that hard nor he had meant to.

Before Ritsuka could act, he began to cry, uncontrollably as Soubi dropped the suitcase on the floor as he went towards his lover to hug him comfortably as he could without hurting him. "Ritsuka, what's wrong?" He asked again gently as Ritsuka wiped his eyes, "I told my mother awhile ago that I was moving later, she grabbed me and before I knew it, she was cutting my arms with a knife," he explained.

Soubi's eyes widened as Ritsuka let go off Soubi as he was in front of him as he pulled up his sleeves to show Soubi the bandages on his arms. "Ritsuka, your mother did this?" Soubi asked as Ritsuka nodded slowly, "I'm so sorry Ritsuka. I wasn't here to protect you," Soubi said as he hugged him tightly.

Ritsuka looked at him, "it's over now Soubi. I thought I should at least told you what happened," he said as Soubi didn't say anything. Ritsuka sighed as the two stayed the way there were for a few minutes before Ritsuka spoke, "we should get going Soubi. My mother might be here and we don't want any trouble, do we?" He asked as Soubi let go off Ritsuka and he took the suitcase.

"I almost forgot. Yuiko and Yayoi is coming back in two days, I'm going to call her back letting her know we should meet them at the park then. Is that ok?" Ritsuka asked as Soubi nodded. Ritsuka smiled as he held onto Soubi's hand, "I'm going to be ok Soubi. Now that I'm living with you," he said as Soubi didn't say anything as the two left the house and began walking to Soubi's apartment.

Ritsuka smiled to himself as the two man didn't say anything to each other, _finally, I'll be living with Soubi now. I wonder if his going to ask me to marry him?_ He thought blushing as he thought about yesterday's conversation. Ritsuka shook his head quickly as Soubi lookedat him, "is something wrong?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh no! Just thinking about something," Ritsuka said quietly as Soubi nodded and the two man continued there walk quietly as they knew that living with each other might be uneasy for both of them.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Ritsuka: good eh?

Soubi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yuiko: review and update!


	3. Friendless

Chapter 3- Friendless

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Loveless!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

Ritsuka stirred in his sleep as he woked up suddenly. It's been a day living with Soubi as he thought it would been uneasy for him but it wasn't. He got up as he looked around where Soubi had went, he smiled as he saw Soubi cooking breakfast for the both of them. He layed back down as he looked at the time, it was nearly ten.

"So, your awake now, aren't you?" Soubi asked softly as Ritsuka looked at him, "here's your plate. I better get going Ritsuka," Soubi said slowly as Ritsuka blinked. "Your working today?" He asked as Soubi nodded as he put on his fur coat, "we were supposed to meet Yuiko and Yayoi at the park today this afternoon. They'll miss you if you don't see them," Ritsuka replied.

Soubi smiled at him, "I'll go on my break Ritsuka. You realize that I work only on Monday, Wednesday, Saturday's, right?" He asked as Ritsuka didn't say anything. "But it's the weekend Soubi. Can't you have today off and work tomorrow?" He asked quietly as Soubi ruffled his hair, "don't worry. I'll see them tomorrow then," he said smiling as he began walking to the door.

"You still have that copy of the key that I gave you before, right?" He asked as Ritsuka nodded, "I love you, Ritsuka," Soubi said looking at him as Ritsuka blushed and Soubi left. Ritsuka groaned wondering what he should do for the next few hours while Soubi was at work and waiting for Yuiko and Yayoi to call him on his phone.

He smiled suddenly knowingly what to do with the rest of the time. He called one of his friends who's name was Yori who he had met when he was a Sophmore in college. He left a note for Soubi just in case he comes back in the apartment, he dressed quickly as he went to go and meet up Yori at a coffee place nearby.

(At the coffee shop)

"Yori!" Ritsuka called as he saw her sitting at a table outside the coffee shop, she smiled back at him as she took a sip of her coffee as Ritsuka sat down in front of her. "How are you and Soubi doing?" Yori asked as Ritsuka smiled, "just great. I moved in with him in his apartment," he said as Yori blinked.

"Oh yea? Details Ritsuka," she said as Ritsuka blushed, "well, we talked about marriage a few nights ago and then he avoided the question so he asked if I should be moving out of the house," he explained as Yori leaned in. "Marriage huh? Are you ready for it?" She asked, "we aren't actually getting married Yori! It was only a question," he said quickly as Yori laughed.

"Perhaps Soubi was avoiding the question because he wants to be serious about it with you," she said as Ritsuka blinked never knewing about it. "I didn't know that," he said slowly as Yori smiled, "how many years have you two been dating? Three? Four?" She asked as Ritsuka shook his head.

"Well, in my perspective, it's been twelve years," he said as Yori stared at him shocked. "Twelve? Ritsuka! That's a broken record!" She said as Ritsuka rolled his eyes, "I mean, couples don't get married like six years later or so," she explained. "Do you really think it's possible that he is ready to go there?" He asked, "of course. Why don't you ask him later tonight?" Yori suggested.

Ritsuka frowned, "I would love to, but I might be busy with Yuiko and Yayoi though," he said as Yori was confused. "Aren't they in Kyoto?" She asked, "they called me awhile ago that they are coming back today. I'm meeting them at the park," Ritsuka explained as Yori looked at him with pleading eyes.

"What is it?" Ritsuka asked as he leaned back in his chair as Yori was inches away from his face before, "can I come with you also? I really want to see Yuiko and Yayoi again!" She said as Ritsuka smiled. "Sure, Soubi will there also on his break if he could make it that is," he said as Yori cheered happily.

Just then, Ritsuka's phone began ringing as he looked to see who's calling. He smiled as he opened up the phone, "your at the park now? Yea, I'll be there with Yori," Ritsuka said as he waited for Yuiko to answer. "What about Soubi? Isn't he coming also?" Yuiko asked, "I don't know. He says that he'll meet us at the park on his break when he has time," Ritsuka explained.

Yuiko sighed, "all right. Meet you at the park by the fountain in ten minutes then!" She said as Ritsuka agreed and the two hunged up. "Ready to go Yori?" He asked as she nodded, "although I'm not really fond of seeing Soubi there..." Yori said suddenly as Ritsuka looked at her and smiled.

"That incident was quite awhile ago Yori. Just forget about it," he said as Yori nodded slowly. The incident had happened doing college as Soubi hadn't met Yori yet, Ritsuka and Yori were just walking out of the gates as four boys came towards them. They began picking on Yori as Ritsuka yelled at them to leave her alone, two teachers demanded to know what was going on right there with all the yelling, the four boys got suspended for two days as Yori hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

Unknown to them, Soubi was already by the gates staring at the display in front of him. He deliberately jumped in conclusion without Ritsuka telling what happened. The two hadn't talked for a day until Ritsuka approached him and told him what happened that day, feeling guilty and foolish, Soubi had apologized and the two had made up. But since that day, Soubi had never made eye contact nor had an conversation with Yori.

"Ritsuka!" A voice cried as Ritsuka looked and saw Yuiko and Yayoi running towards the two, Yuiko and Ritsuka hugged each other as they hadn't been with each other since the two left for Kyoto. "I'm glad that you came back Yuiko," Ritsuka said as Yuiko smiled, "it's a good thing my job got transferred here then, huh?" She said as Ritsuka nodded.

"Ritsuka," a voice said suddenly as Ritsuka knew that voice and it has to be Soubi. He looked behind Yuiko and he knew he was right, he was standing there looking at him as Ritsuka sighed and went towards him. "What's wrong Soubi?" He asked slowly as Soubi shook his head, "just remember that Yori is just a friend. Come and say hi to Yuiko and Yayoi," he said as he grabbed Soubi's hand.

The two went towards the group as Yuiko and Yayoi smiled at him, "welcome back you two," Soubi said slowly as the two nodded. Ritsuka didn't say anything since he knew that he was ignoring Yori who was right next to him, he sighed as he thought that this was going to be a long day.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Yori: another incident?

me: yea, but it was during college years

Ritsuka: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Soubi: review and update!


	4. Talkless

Chapter 4- Talkless

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Loveless!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"I didn't know they have an ice cream parlor by the park!" Yuiko exclaimed as Ritsuka looked at her, "It's been about a year since you've left. A lot has changed," he replied as Yuiko nodded. The group sat down on one table, "should I get your favorite ice cream, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked as he stood up and looked at him.

Ritsuka nodded, "ah, what about you Yayoi? Do you want any?" Yuiko asked as she also stood up. Yayoi shook his head, "I'm not really fond of ice cream that much," he said as Yuiko shrugged and she looked at Yori. "Mine's Vanilla," she said as Yuiko nodded and she went with Soubi, "so Soubi, how are you and Ritsuka doing with your relationship?" She asked smiling.

"Ritsuka told you, didn't he?" Soubi asked as Yuiko nodded, "staying over at your place for the first time Soubi. Are you going to ask him to marry him?" She asked excitedly yet quietly since the group was near and Soubi blushed. Yuiko blinked in surprised, "are you blushing Soubi? That's so cute! I hadn't seen you blushed until now!" She said as Soubi turned away from her.

Yuiko pouted, "your ignoring my question though. Are you?" She asked as Soubi sighed. "His too young," he said as Yuiko stared at him, "you two are seven years apart. What do you expect?" She asked as Soubi didn't say anything. "I think it's time for you to ask him Soubi. Ask him to go out on a date and then propose to him," Yuiko suggested.

Soubi frowned, "I don't have a ring for him though," he confessed as Yuiko beamed. "I'll go with you later. Yayoi and Yori could stay with Ritsuka to play video games with him," she said as Soubi nodded, "very well. I'll tell Ritsuka as soon as we get back to the table," he said as Yuiko smiled.

(Back at Ritsuka's Place)

Ritsuka stared at Soubi's back as he was facing the person to pay for the ice cream, he watched as Soubi turned his face away from Yuiko. "Are you all right Ritsuka?" Yayoi asked worriedly as Ritsuka groaned, "I want him," he murmured as Yayoi blinked. "Eh? Your finally admitting that you want to marry him?" Yori asked excitedly.

Ritsuka shot her a look, "of course. Even though his the first one who took my ears like when I was in high school, my feelings for him went up the sky," he said as Yori smiled. "What about our conversation from before? Are you really ready to go that far?" She asked as Ritsuka nodded, "had you talked to Soubi about it yet?" Yayoi asked as he was into the conversation.

Ritsuka shook his head, "we talked about it a few days ago but I don't think we were serious about it," he replied. "Why don't you go and speak to him over dinner or something? Like tomorrow perhaps?" Yori suggested as Ritsuka's look suddenly hushed Yori as Soubi and Yuiko were coming back to the table.

"Here's your ice cream Ritsuka," Soubi said as Ritsuka smiled happily and he took it from him. "Ritsuka, I'm going to get out of work early today but I have to do something with Yuiko though," Soubi said slowly as Ritsuka looked at him and shrugged, "sure. I have to do something also with Yayoi and Yori anyway," he replied.

Yuiko blinked as she stared at her husband, Yori smiled knowingly that Yuiko gasped knowing that smile. "Something wrong?" Soubi asked as Yuiko shook her head quickly, "Yori, come with me for a minute with Yayoi," Yuiko said as thethree stood up and left the two alone at the table.

"Ritsuka, do you know what's up with those three?" Soubi asked as he was staring at them, "don't know. It's not really my place anyway to know," Ritsuka said with a shrug as Soubi stared at him blinking. Soubi shook his head as he stared at Ritsuka, "Ritsuka, your not doing anything tomorrow night, are you?" He asked.

Ritsuka opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a squeal, he looked over at his friends and he saw Yori and Yayoi trying to hush Yuiko quickly as they could. Ritsuka turned back to look at Soubi, "depends on what your going to ask me to do," he replied with a smile as Soubi chuckled.

"Very well. Would you go out with me to dinner and a movie?" He asked as Ritsuka was just staring at him, "I mean. We have to go to the movie first since I want to take you to dinner last. Is that ok?" He asked as Ritsuka nodded. "Yuiko!" A voice cried worriedly as the two looked suddenly to the group of friends, Yuiko was now on the ground holding her stomach.

Ritsuka and Soubi ran to the group as Ritsuka looked at Yuiko, "are you all right?" He asked as Yuiko looked at Yayoi. "I think it's time," she said happily as Yayoi's face lit up. "Time? What is she talking about Yayoi?" Ritsuka asked surprised, "we were planning to tell you this sooner, but hadn't you notice Yuiko's stomach?" Yayoi asked excitedly.

"I didn't want to pry," Ritsuka replied as Soubi nodded along with Yori, "Soubi, I think we have to go cancel that date today. We had to go to the hospital quick!" Yuiko said as Soubi was on the phone calling for Kio. "Ritsuka, you don't have to be a burden. You can go and do whatever with Soubi today and tomorrow and we'll tell you how it goes," Yuiko said weakly.

"We want to see if your having the baby, Yuiko," Yori said slowly as Yuiko nodded. "Yori? If the baby is going to be born today, can you take Soubi on that date that I was going to go with him? Ritsuka, I hope you don't mind," Yuiko said as Ritsuka shook his head. Just then they saw a car coming up, "Kio, your just in time," Soubi said to his friend as Kio nodded and helped Yuiko come inside the car.

"We'll meet you at the hospital in a few hours," Yori said as Yuiko nodded and she, Yayoi and Kio drove off the hospital. "I hope they'll be fine," Ritsuka murmured as Soubi put a comforting hand on him. "It will be all right. I'm sure Yayoi will call us as soon as the baby is born," Soubi said as Ritsuka sighed worriedly but knowing Soubi was right.

tbc...

me: heh. I changed it a bit around.

Yuiko: I didn't know that I was going to have a baby!

Yayoi: nobody knew except in the end huh?

me: they didn't want to ask since they might mistaken it...

Ritsuka: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yori: review and update!


	5. Ringless

Chapter 5- Ringless

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Loveless!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Ritsuka, do you have something to do right now?" Soubi asked as he was going to go and look for Ritsuka's ring so that he could propose for him the next day. Ritsuka shrugged, "I'll go back to the apartment and wait for Yayoi's call from the hospital," he replied as Soubi nodded as he looked at Yori.

"I should come with you Soubi. Just like Yuiko suggested and help you out," Yori said softly as Soubi sighed. Ritsuka smiled, "have fun on whatever your doing. I'll probably play some games on the internet," he said as he kissed Soubi on the cheek before leaving the two alone to do whatever.

"Yori, you can go home if you want to," Soubi suggested as the two began walking, "no. I want to help you out by buying Ritsuka's ring. Besides, don't we have to talk about that incident?" Yori asked as Soubi didn't say anything. "Come on Soubi! I know that your ignoring me everytime you see me. Don't ignore me and just run away," Yori said angrily.

Soubi looked at her, "we'll discuss that another time. For now, why don't we look for Ritsuka's ring?" He asked as Yori nodded. "I know a store that solds a lot of rings. My big sister, when she gotten married a few years ago, she bought her ring there for her husband," she explained as Soubi nodded.

"Let's try the store then," he said as Yori called for a taxi driver and the two went to the store that Yori talked about.

(Inside The Cab)

"Soubi, since your getting an engagement ring for Ritsuka, why don't you get him an pendent? I'm sure he'll love it if you do that for him," Yori said smiling. Soubi frowned, "I don't want to spend that much on something that I might not afford," he explained as Yori nodded, "the store has really low prices. Although I'm not sure if it's the ring that you want for him then," she replied.

The cab driver stopped driving as Soubi looked outside and saw that they were in front of a store called: _Rings For Everyone. _Soubi stared at the store before he had gotten out, Yori smiled at him as she dragged him inside the store as Soubi began looking around. "Excuse me, but do you need help?" A store clerk asked as Soubi nodded at the man.

"I'm trying to look for an engagement ring for my boyfriend," Soubi said as the man smiled, "the rings that you are looking for are over here then," the man said as he led him to the section of the store. Soubi stared inside the glass as he suddenly gasped, "saw something that you liked?" The man asked smiling.

"How much is the ring with the engraving?" Soubi asked, "well, it depends on what size he is and how much it will cost," the clerk explained as Soubi frowned. "His size seven," Yori replied as Soubi looked at her, "Ritsuka told youhis ring size and not me?" He asked as Yori laughed nervously.

"Well, if his size seven, then it should cost no more then about $800 for you," the clerk said as Soubi smiled, "what about the engraving? How much would that cost?" He asked as the clerk looked at him. "It would cost you an extra $200," he said as Yori looked at Soubi, "that doesn't sound so bad," she said as Soubi nodded.

"Great. I'll get the one with the gold that's top/bottom and it's silver in the middle," he said as the clerk nodded writing it down, "what would be best for you for the engraving?" He asked as Soubi thought about it. "Ritsuka, I love you," Soubi said slowly as the clerk wrote it down, "come and pick it up by tomorrow evening. It will be done by then," the clerk said as Soubi nodded and the clerk handed him the receipt.

"Hey Soubi, aren't you forgetting something?" Yori asked smiling, Soubi blinked before he realized the pendant. "Do you have any pendants?" He asked quickly as the clerk smiled, "yes. Over here please," he said as the two followed him. Soubi gasped, "what about that silver pendant that looks like a heart?" He asked as he pointed.

"This is a unique Three Dimensional Sterling Silver Diamond Heart Pendant. It only costs $100," the clerk said as he took it out to show it to him. Soubi nodded as Yori stared in amazement, all-in-all, Soubi was paying for at least $200 or above. "You could get it now or you could come by tomorrow to get it along with your ring?" The clerk asked.

Soubi frowned, just then his phone began ringing as he took it out and gave it to Yori so that he could be talking with the sales clerk. Yori answered it, "hello?" She asked as a panicking voice was behind the line. "Ritsuka! Slow down! What's wrong?" Yori asked as Soubi looked at her, "what? Yuiko had her baby already? Very well. We'll meet you at the hospital soon," Yori said as the two hunged up.

"Something wrong?" Soubi asked as Yori looked at him and gave him his phone back, "Yuiko got through. She wants us all in the hospital to see her new born baby," she explained as Soubi nodded and he paid for the pendant before the two got back into the cab.

(At The Hospital)

Ritsuka paced around the lobby before he saw Soubi and Yori running towards him, "Ritsuka! Where's Yuiko?" Yori asked out of breath as Ritsuka led them to her private room. He opened it and the two saw Yayoi sitting beside the bed, staring at his wife and the child who was in Yuiko's arms.

"Yuiko, is it a girl or a boy?" Yori asked quietly, careful not to wake the baby up. Yuiko smiled, "it's a girl," she said happily as Ritsuka looked along with Soubi. "She looks like her mother," Soubi said as Yuiko blushed, "Soubi, I missed you today," Ritsuka said as Soubi laughed at him quietly.

"I've been gone for a few hours love," he said as Ritsuka pouted, "it seemed forever," he said as Soubi smiled and hugged him. "I'm sorry that I couldn't gone with you Soubi. Did you find what your looking for?" Yuiko asked as Soubi nodded as he patted his pants pocket, Ritsuka blinked in confusion as he wondered what was in it.

"I'm happy for you Yuiko," Yori said as Yuiko smiled at her, "I'm happy also," she said as the group stayed with Yayoi and Yuiko as they looked at the new child.

tbc...

me: it was hard doing this chapter

ritsuka: well, at least you got it over now.

yuiko: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

yayoi: review and update!


	6. Dateless

Chapter 6- Dateless

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Loveless!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"So Ritsuka, where will you be going on your date with Soubi?" Yayoi asked as he was staring at Ritsuka in the apartment of Soubi as Yayoi sat on the bed while Ritsuka was looking at himself in the mirror. "I'm guessing the park and the movies," Ritsuka replied as Yayoi looked around, "where is Soubi anyway?" He asked.

"His with Yori picking up something from where they went yesterday I guess. Say Yayoi, shouldn't you be with Yuiko and the baby?" Ritsuka asked looking at him, "Yuiko needs rest and the nurses are taking care of the baby for now. Visiting hours are over anyway and I'll wait until tomorrow morning," Yayoi explained as Ritsuka nodded.

"How do I look?" Ritsuka asked as Yayoi smiled at him, "you look great Ritsuka. You bought a flower bracelet?" He asked blinking as he stared at Ritsuka's right wrist. Ritsuka blushed, "I never intended to wear it when I first bought it in high school, remember Yayoi?" He asked as Yayoi looked at him for a moment.

"Oh yea! You were thinking of going to the prom with Yuiko weren't you?" He asked as Ritsuka nodded, "but she asked you and Soubi couldn't come so I didn't go with a date," he said as Yayoi nodded. Ritsuka stretched as he sat down next to Yayoi, "so, how does it feel to be a father?" He asked as Yayoi shrugged.

"I haven't done anything yet with my child," he said slowly as Ritsuka looked at him, "you know, me and Soubi is always here if you need help with your kid. Like baby-sitting for once," he said as Yayoi smiled at him. "You've always been a good friend Ritsuka," Yayoi said as Ritsuka smiled, "you too Yayoi," he said as the two hugged each other.

Just then the two heard the door opening as they looked and saw Soubi and Yori walking inside the apartment, "Ritsuka! You look perfect!" Yori exclaimed as Ritsuka blushed. "Is that a flower bracelet?" Soubi asked staring at his wrist at the blue rose, "yea. I bought it awhile ago and I decided to wear it for this date," he said as Soubi smiled.

"Hopefully it's a fake rose," Yori murmured as Ritsuka looked at her annoyed, "it is fake. Whaddya think?" He asked as he let Yori glanced at it and she laughed nervously. "Too bad Yuiko isn't here to see this; it's like the prom all over again, huh Ritsuka?" Yayoi asked as Ritsuka nodded smiling.

"I got a camera with me! Why don't you two pose?" Yori asked as she looked at Ritsuka as he was staring at Soubi up and down, Soubi was wearing the same thing as Ritsuka except in different color which is all white as Ritsuka was wearing his all in black. "Ritsuka!" Yayoi exclaimed as he snapped his fingers in front of him, Ritsuka blinked before he looked at Yayoi.

"Go and pose with Soubi so we could go and take a picture for Yuiko," Yayoi said as Ritsuka looked at Soubi who smiled. The two pose standing together as Soubi put his arm behind Ritsuka as the two smiled at the camera, Yori took it. "I'll come by later to show you the picture after I shown it to Yuiko," she said excitedly, "aw man. I've got to get going," Yayoi said suddenly.

"We'll meet again tomorrow?" Ritsuka asked as Yayoi nodded, "yea. Hopefully I'm not busy with the baby's room by then," he murmured as Ritsuka shook his head and Yayoi left. "Yori, do you have a ride back home?" Ritsuka asked, "yea. I called my boyfriend when we were back at the shop and I told him to meet me by the coffee shop," Yori explained.

Ritsuka nodded as Yori smiled at him realizing that the two was anxious to get started, "I should get going. I'll see yea guys tomorrow!" Yori said happily as she left the two lovers alone. Soubi sighed in relieved as he went up behind Ritsuka and hugged him, "finally. You and I are now alone," he said as he licked Ritsuka's cheek as Ritsuka blushed.

"Um, where are we going on our date?" He asked as Soubi smiled, "well, we can't really go to the park and beach looking like this, now do we? We can go to the movies or we can go and see a broadway play," Soubi said as Ritsuka looked at him. "Broadway play?" He asked as Soubi nodded, "I got tickets for the ten o'clock showing. It will only last for two hours," he explained.

"But what about work tomorrow?" Ritsuka asked as Soubi smiled, "I cancelled for the day. Ritsuka, the play we are going to is called: Phantom Of The Opera. Certainly you probably heard about it from school, right?" He asked as Ritsuka blinked. "Yea, I heard it could be good," Ritsuka said smiling as Soubi and him went out to the car.

"I hope you won't be disappointed Ritsuka," Soubi said as Ritsuka looked at him, "why would I be? I'll be going out with my boyfriend and having a good time, right?" He asked smiling as Soubi nodded as they drove to the theatre.

(At The Hospital)

"Yuiko, I thought I supposed not to be here right now," Yayoi began as he was looking at Yuiko on the bed who was looking at him worriedly. "This is important Yayoi," Yuiko said as Yayoi blinked, "why? Is something wrong with our child?" He asked worriedly as a nurse suddenly came inside.

"What's going on nurse?" Yayoi asked as the nurse sighed, "we almost lost the baby for some reason but your child is breathing back to normal right now," the nurse explained as Yayoi gasped. "It was just for a few minutes but thank goodness she came back to life," the nurse said as Yayoi sighed, "are you searching for the answer why she almost died?" Yuiko asked quietly.

The nurse nodded, "we'll tell you and then you may leave the hospital as soon as we are done," she said as Yuiko nodded and the nurse left. "Our baby..." Yuiko said worriedly as Yayoi hugged her comfortably, "everything we'll be all right Yuiko," Yayoi said in a soothing voice as Yuiko tried not to cry.

(Back at Soubi and Ritsuka)

Two hours had passed by a blur as Ritsuka rubbed his eyes sleepily, "are you tired my love?" Soubi asked as the two were walking out of the theatre. "What time is it anyway?" Ritsuka asked yawning as Soubi looked at his watch, "nearly one o'clock. Do you still want dinner?" He asked as Ritsuka gave him a look.

"Of course I want dinner. But what's a restaurant opened at this time?" He asked confused, "Mimi's Cafe is open for another hour or so," Soubi replied as Ritsuka nodded and Soubi drove to that place. "Soubi, what do you think of adopting a child?" Ritsuka asked quietly as Soubi looked at him in the corner of his eye, "depends on what age of child you want," he replied.

"The age of ten," Ritsuka replied quickly as Soubi smiled, "you've been thinking, haven't you?" He asked as Ritsuka shrugged. Soubi smiled, "my love. The date only has begun and you'll find out sooner then you think," he said as Ritsuka looked at him and Soubi smiled happily as the two went to the restaurant.

tbc...

me: Mimi's Cafe is a restaurant where I live and it's not really opened at one in the morning

ritsuka: but your making it opened in your story, right?

me: to say the least, yea...

soubi: why'd you choose phantom of the opera?

me: cause it's a famous play and movie

yayoi: my child almost died?

me: it's alive, isn't it?

yayoi: yea, well...

me: stop complaining

Yuiko: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

soubi: review and update!


	7. Proposalless

Chapter 7- Proposalless

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Loveless!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

Ritsuka looked around the restaurant as he and Soubi went inside the restaurant, "hey Soubi, why isn't anybody here?" He asked as he looked at the waiter in front of them. Soubi smiled, "don't know. Why don't we get settled in, just you and I then?" He asked as Ritsuka frowned but he followed Soubi instructions as the two followed the waiter to there table.

Ritsuka looked at the menu to see what he wanted as the waiter brought them there drinks and appetizers, "Ritsuka?" Soubi asked suddenly as Ritsuka looked up at him from his menu. "What is it?" He asked sleepily as Soubi smiled and he took out the case where the pendant was lying inside.

"What is this?" Ritsuka asked surprised as Soubi kissed him on the cheek, "just something that you might like," he said smiling as Ritsuka opened it quickly. "Sterling Silver pendant! Where'd you get it?" He asked shocked as he looked at it and saw it was some sort of heart, Soubi smirked at him.

"Am I that stupid to tell you where I got it?" He asked as Ritsuka shrugged and he put it on around his neck, "amazing. It's beautiful Soubi," Ritsuka said as Soubi smiled and the two hugged each other. The waiter came back awhile later as Soubi and Ritsuka ordered what they wanted, "did you heard from anything from Yuiko yet?" Soubi asked as Ritsuka looked at him.

"She's in the hospital Soubi. I'm sure she's in good hands with the nurses," Ritsuka replied slowly as Soubi nodded and the two ate there dinner quietly as the waiter came back with there food. "Soubi, what's wrong? You seem quiet," Ritsuka observed as Soubi sighed and shook his head, "I'm fine Ritsuka. I'm just feeling nervous," he replied.

"Nervous? About what?" Ritsuka asked blinking as Soubi looked at him, "since I'm going to go and do this," he said as he knelt on one knee on the floor as he took both of Ritsuka's hands and hold it with his two hands. Ritsuka gasped knowing what was coming, he took out a velvet box from his pocket as he opened it up.

"Ritsuka, will you marry me?" Soubi asked slowly as Ritsuka was so stunned that he was at loss of words, he looked at the man in front of him, who was kneeling in front of him. "I will marry you Soubi," Ritsuka replied as Soubi looked up at him, the two engaged in a glance loss for words as Soubi slipped the ring onto Ritsuka's middle finger.

"Look at it," Soubi said as Ritsuka looked at it and saw the engraving, "Soubi..." he said as his eyes began to water. Soubi hold him close as the two ate there dinner together, enjoying the presence of one another.

(The Next Day)

"Good morning Ritsuka!" Yori said as the two met up at the coffee shop once again, "morning Yori!" Ritsuka said excitedly as Yori frowned at the sight of him. "What's up with you?" She asked as Ritsuka grinned, "it happened last night!" He cried excitedly as Yori gasped even though she never knew that Soubi could have done it or not.

"What happened last night?" A voice asked tiredly as the two looked and saw Yayoi coming towards them, "Yayoi! I thought you were going to see Yuiko today!" Ritsuka exclaimed. "I saw yesterday, what's up Ritsuka?" Yayoi asked as the trio sat down at a table nearby, "check this out! Soubi proposed to me last night at the restaurant!" Ritsuka said as he showed them his ring.

"Ah! It's so beautiful!" Yayoi exclaimed as Ritsuka smiled, "where is Soubi now Ritsuka?" Yori asked frowning as she was looking around. "His back at the apartment still asleep since we didn't came back until like three in the morning," Ritsuka said smirking, "oh? Details Ritsuka!" Yayoi said as Ritsuka laughed.

"Nothing happened Yayoi! Although he was tempted to make love last night, but I kept on dozing off so he just stopped and we both slept. We were so sleepy last night that we could hardly stay awake," Ritsuka explained, "then how did Soubi drive back home?" Yori asked as Ritsuka looked at her.

"I kept snapping my fingers in front of him and he was drinking soda's to make him like hyper and we turned on the music loud so he could stay awake," Ritsuka explained. "Typical," Yori murmured rolling her eyes, "Yuiko might be coming back in two days about," Yayoi said suddenly.

"I thought you said that she needed rest," Ritsuka pointed out, "she does needs rest but she's finally coming home with our child on Wednesday. Isn't that's great?" Yayoi said smiling. Ritsuka nodded, "well, look who's coming now," Yori said as the trio looked up and saw Soubi coming towards the three.

"Had a good night sleep?" Yayoi asked smirking as Yori tried not to smirk and Ritsuka smiled, "the best," Soubi said as he sat next to Ritsuka and pulled Ritsuka towards him and set him sitting on his lap. "Congrats," Yayoi said as Soubi smiled, Soubi looked at Ritsuka as the two stared at each other for a moment before they both kissed one another passionately.

"I love you Soubi," Ritsuka said quietly as Soubi smiled, "I love you too," he said as the two kissed again.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Yori: i thought that was it...

me: no. I didn't want it to end there cause what about Yuiko and Yayoi's baby?

Soubi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yayoi: review and update!


	8. Lovingless NOTE

**HEY GUYS, IF YOU WANT TO READ CHAPTER 8, GO TO MY HOMEPAGE. I DIDN'T WANT TO PUT IT IN SINCE THERE'S A LEMON PART AT THE END OF CHAPTER 8 ABOUT AND I DON'T WANT IT TO GET KICKED OUT OF THE SITE. IF IT'S NOT IN MY HOMEPAGE YET, I PROBABLY HADN'T UPDATED YET SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME. BUT YEA, GO AND READ IT IN MY HOMEPAGE AND I'LL CONTINUE CHAPTER 9 AS USUAL IN BUT THANKS FOR READING THIS.**


	9. Marriageless

Chapter 9- Marriageless

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Loveless!

notes: The last and final chapter of my Loveless story! Here it is...

There's only a month left before Ritsuka's and Soubi's wedding. Ritsuka's friends have been telling him that they should throw a party for him along with Soubi's friends since it was there last day being a free man of themselves. Finally, they've decided that they would have a separate party for each for them before the big event.

Ritsuka was in a gay bar as he was sitting with his friends Yayoi, Yuiko, Yori as Soubi was with Hitomi-sensei, Shouko-sensei, Kio as Natsuo was with him though Youji was with Ritsuka. "One month Ritsuka. How does it feel?" Yuiko asked as Ritsuka sighed and he leaned back on his chair, "it feels the same thing to me," he murmured as Yuiko smiled.

"But knowing the one that you love is there for you, feels different, yea know?" Yayoi asked as Ritsuka looked at him, "here Ritsuka! Why don't you open your gifts?" Yori asked as she gave him a big package that Ritsuka blinked. "I'm not having a baby!" He yelled loudly as everyone stared at the group, "uh, it's for your son or daughter if you adopt one with Soubi," Yori explained quickly laughing nervously as she looked around.

Ritsuka smiled as he opened the gift and gasped, "this is expensive! Why are you giving me Gamecube?" He asked anxiously as Yori looked at him. "Hey, the kid has to do something while you and Soubi are doing something important, right?" She asked as Ritsuka blushed, "open ours!" Yuiko urged as Ritsuka opened the gifts from his beloved friends.

(Back to Soubi)

"Drink up Soubi!" Kio urged as he and the others were in another bar drinking beer, "I don't want to be too drunk and Ritsuka we'll be furious with me," Soubi replied as Kio sighed. "Come on man! It's your last days of being a free man! You'll be married to the one you love forever after your wedding!" Youji exclaimed, "the boy's right yea know. Why are you so worried?" Kio asked.

Soubi shrugged, "I don't know why I'm so worried. Probably cause Ritsuka is a few years younger then I?" He said as he sighed. "Ritsuka is a big boy Soubi. His not like before, remember?" Youji asked as Soubi nodded, "so drink up and have some fun!" Kio urged again as Soubi sighed in defeat as he drank.

A month has passed since the day Soubi and Ritsuka was about drunk. It was now there wedding day as Ritsuka was in his dressing room with Yayoi and the other boys as Yuiko was outside along with Hitomi-sensei and Shouko-sensei as the trio waited for the men to come out and take pictures.

"I can't believe Ritsuka is getting married!" Hitomi said smiling excitedly as she was now married for five years along with Shouko who was married for almost twenty years. "This is an exciting day, us being braidsmaid!" Yuiko said excitedly, "who are the best man again?" Hitomi asked confused.

"Kio, Yayoi and Natsuo," Yuiko said slowly, "the ring bearer is Youji, isn't he?" Shouko asked. "Ritsuka's cousin also came over," Yuiko replied, "I didn't know Ritsuka has a cousin," Hitomi said surprised. "Her name is Mitsuki. She's only seven and she's the flower girl," Yuiko said as she saw a little girl near them, "then how come Youji is the ring bearer?" Shouko asked.

Yuiko shrugged, "they didn't want Youji to feel left out," she explained. "Pictures! We need pictures!" A photographer called out as everyone went ouside to meet. "Braidsmaid, best mans first!" The photographer called as everyone stood, the shooting took awhile before they heard music began playing.

"I'll be waiting for you Ritsuka," Soubi said slowly as he kissed Ritsuka's cheek before leaving him alone, Ritsuka shifted around as he felt nervous suddenly. "Just be yourself Ritsuka," Yuiko's voice said suddenly as Ritsuka turned around and saw her, he nodded smiling as the people went out one by one.

The weddin was beautiful in the Kyoto Hotel Grand. The alter was decorated with flowers and roses, as Ritsuka's and Soubi's beloved family and friends were sitting down at the pews watching the wedding. Ritsuka took a deep long breath before he made his grand entrance, he saw Soubi standing at the alter as Ritsuka smiled at him.

Soubi smiled back as Ritsuka reached the end and Soubi took him. The minister began speaking once again as Ritsuka ignored him trying to not to be bored as he looked around in the audience. Many people were trying or crying as suddenly Ritsuka looked up, "you may kiss your husband," the minister said loudly.

Ritsuka looked at Soubi as he leaned down and kissed him passionately on the lips. Ritsuka returned the kiss with full emtoion in it as Soubi broke away with surprise in his look, "I now pronounce you, husband and husband!" The minister called out as everyone cheered and the two newly weds went out.

Everyone went to the receptionists later that day as Ritsuka was sitting next to Soubi as there friends were next to them in another table. Just then everyone heard a tapping noise on a glass as they looked and saw Natsuo and Youji standing up together, "we want to make a toast to Soubi and Ritsuka. They might not have the same names to everyone who knows what we are talking about, but they have proved that they could be together without them. Soubi and Rituska, you have changed everyone lives about being Beloved and Loveless. I hope you two will be happy for one another in your marriage!" Natsuo said as Youji cheered along with everyone else who raised there glass and cheered as well.

Ritsuka smiled happily as he looked at Soubi who was staring at him smiling, both of them had been together for more then five years now and nothing will tear them apart. Not Seimei, not Ritsu-sensei, not the battles or anyone from the fighter school. They would be together happily married living there lives.

End!

me: here yea go!

Soubi: was that it?

Ritsuka: was short though

me: whaddya mean short?

Seimei: well, we'll be onto the next story soon

Youji: review and update!

Me: oh yea, I'm not sure there's even a Kyoto Hotel Grand since I just made it up and all. LOL...


End file.
